


Good Girls

by wickedspeed



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedspeed/pseuds/wickedspeed
Summary: Erin had never been to a karaoke bar—okay, that was lie.  She had never voluntarily been to a karaoke bar.  Abby had dragged her to one when they were freshmen at University of Michigan, and while the brunette had been content to make of fool of herself in front of everyone, Erin had remained staunchly in her seat all night.
Now it was Holtzmann dragging her here, and the physicist planned to sing no more than she had on that night so many years ago.





	

“That was awesome!”

Erin let out a sigh as the group dragged themselves through the door of the firehouse after Holtzmann, who had way too much energy to be considered legal at the moment.

“Holtz, we just played a deadly game of hide and seek with a ghost for three hours in Central Park,” the physicist said, her voice laced with exhaustion.

“I know, and I’m pumped!”

“See this is why I don’t like her running around before nine, she gets all excited and I can’t get her to bed,” Abby said as she slid out of her proton pack and set it on the floor.

“Let’s go do something!”

“I have a suggestion: it’s called ‘let’s go to bed ‘cause we’re all tired’,” Patty said, setting her proton pack down as well.

“Come on guys, we should go out and do something; it’s not even midnight,” Holtz persisted.

Erin let out a sigh, but she knew that once Holtzmann had her mind sent on something, it was almost impossible for her to give it up.

“Did you have something in mind, Holtzmann?” Erin asked.

“Don’t encourage her!” Abby said

It was too late; the engineer was grinning now, already sure she had won. “I was thinking maybe bowling, or maybe dancing—“

“No, Holtzy, those require too much moving around,” Patty said.

“I’m with Patty; if you want to go out, pick something that at least lets us sit down for a while,” Abby added.

“All riiiiight,” Holtzmann said, rolling her eyes towards the ceiling. “We’ll go with the option behind door number three.”

-/-

Erin had never been to a karaoke bar—okay, that was lie. She had never voluntarily been to a karaoke bar. Abby had dragged her to one when they were freshmen at University of Michigan, and while the brunette had been content to make of fool of herself in front of everyone, Erin had remained staunchly in her seat all night.

Now it was Holtzmann dragging her here, and the physicist planned to sing no more than she had on that night so many years ago.

“All right, so who’s going first?” Holtzmann asked, unable to hide the glee in her voice. “Maybe you Erin?”

The redhead flushed lightly. “I don’t sing.”

Holtzmann frowned. “Don’t lie to me Gilbert, I’ve heard you sing plenty of times in the shower.”

Erin’s blush deepened. “That’s different.”

“Not really. Just pretend you’re in the shower, and all these people are with you—“

“Oh my god, that’s worse Holtzmann, please stop talking.”

The others laughed at that, and Erin felt her blush travel down her chest.

“You suggested this anyway, why don’t you go first?” the redhead continued.

Holtzmann snapped her fingers. “That’s an excellent idea Gilbert, top notch. I always knew you were a genius.” The engineer stood and went off to add her name to the list, and Erin let out a sigh.

“Have you ever actually heard Holtzmann sing?” Erin asked.

Abby and Patty looked at her as though she asked if they had ever seen a ghost.

“You’re upstairs with her all the time when she’s working, and you’ve never heard her sing?” Patty said.

“I mean, I saw her lip-synch all the time, and she did quite a bit of… dancing.” Erin flushed as she recalled what Holtzmann considered “dancing”. “But I never really heard her sing.”

Abby and Patty exchanged looks.

“Okay, you two obviously know something I don’t, and I’m getting a little tired of being out of the loop,” Erin said.

“Well, Erin, the thing is… Holtz sings all the time,” Abby said. “Back we when worked at Kenneth P. Higgins together, she sang all the time in the lab.”  
“And I’ve walked into the firehouse plenty of times and heard Holtzy singing at the top of her lungs,” Patty added.

Erin looked between the two of them, sure this was a gag of some sort. It had to be. “Okay, Holtzmann put you up to this, didn’t she? This is some kind of joke to mess with me?”

“As funny as that would be, it’s not,” Abby admitted.

Erin looked between the two of them again. “Why would Holtzmann not want me to hear her sing then?”

Patty shrugged. “Maybe she’s embarrassed?”

Erin gave her a look.

“Hey, you asked.”

The physicist was about to respond when she heard a familiar voice over the microphone say, “I’m Jillian Holtzmann, and this is for all you ‘good girls’ out there.”

Erin looked up just in time to see Holtzmann wink at her before the music began, and the redhead quickly recognized it as a song Holtzmann had caught her listening to (much to her embarrassment).

“She's a good girl  
She's Daddy's favorite  
He's saved for Harvard  
He know she'll make it  
She's good at school  
She's never truant  
She can speak French  
I think she's fluent”

Erin became aware of the fact that Holtzmann had maintained eye contact with her, and she could feel her ears growing hot. Was Holtzmann… no, she couldn’t be. That was too devious, too much planning ahead, too much relying on coincidences—

But it’s Holtzmann.

Yes. It was Holtzmann, and Erin should have learned by now that a Holtzmann plan was often complex, if not always long term.

It’s too complex though. Too much.

“'Cause every night she studies hard in her room  
At least that's what her parents assume  
But she sneaks out the window to meet with her boyfriend  
Here's what she told me the time that I caught 'em  
She said to me:  
"Forget what you thought  
'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught  
So just turn around and forget what you saw  
'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught"

Holtzmann was now dancing in her distinct Holtzmann way, and Erin was doing everything she could to convince herself that the engineer was not singing to her because that would be giving into every fantasy she had had since she watched Holtzmann kick ghost ass during the Mercado incident. Erin hadn’t even been aware anyone could look so damn hot while wearing a jumpsuit and yet Holtzmann managed and Erin had had too many less-than-innocent-way-more-than-friendly thoughts about the engineer, and this was NOT HELPING.

“She's a good girl  
A straight A student  
She's really into  
All that self-improvement  
I swear she lives in that library  
But if you ask her she'll say,  
‘That's where you'll find me!’”

Holtzmann stepped off the stage at that point. Oh god, why had she stepped off the stage? And now she was moving and singing and Erin was sure her breathing would stop altogether.

“Why is she coming towards us, oh god, Abby make her stop,” the redhead found herself whispering all in one breath.

“But if you look then you won't find her there  
She may be clever but she just acts too square  
'Cause in the back of the room where nobody looks  
She'll be with her boyfriend  
She's not reading books!”

Holtzmann had reached their table by now and Erin was doing everything she could possibly think of to tell herself that this wasn’t happening, that Holtzmann was just playing a cruel trick on her, that she hadn’t let the redhead hear her sing so that she could lead up to this moment, this very moment in a dimly lit karaoke bar and oh god Erin needed something to drink.

“She said to me:  
"Forget what you thought  
'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught  
So just turn around and forget what you saw  
'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught"

Holtzmann was practically in her lap now, invading her space as she always did, and Erin’s heart was racing in her chest. She could see Holtzmann’s lips moving, but her brain didn’t seem to be registering any sound other than her blood pounding in her ears. Her body wanted to move of its own accord, she wanted to surge forward and close the distance between herself and the engineer, to capture those lips between her own finally know what kissing Holtzmann was like.

Erin forced her legs to stand, wobbly and weak as they were. She was going to do it; she was going to kiss Holtzmann, audience be damned.

“Erin? Erin, are you okay?”

“She’s coming out of it now.”

The redhead became aware of the fact that she was currently staring at the ceiling, and it took her a few moments to realize that she was lying on the floor.

“Erin, can you hear me sweetie?” That was Abby, and Erin realized that all three of them were leaning over her, all wearing looks of concern. Holtzmann looked especially concerned and guilty, and was gnawing on her cuticles.

“What happened?” the physicist asked. She looked up at the blonde. “Did we kiss?”

Holtzmann paused in her gnawing, both eyebrows shooting skywards. “Geez Gilbert…”

“Erin, honey, you blacked out,” Abby supplied.

“Oh… I did?”

“You went to stand up, I think, and then you just… went,” Patty said.

“Oh.” Erin made to sit up, and her gaze met Holtzmann’s again.

“I’m really sorry Erin, I didn’t think you would… well…” Holtzmann was obviously troubled by the whole situation.

“I’m okay,” Erin said. A pause. “So… I didn’t actually… we didn’t…?”

“Kiss?” Holtzmann finished. “Unfortunately no.”

“Oh.” Erin suddenly realized what word Holtzmann had used. “Wait, unfortunately? You mean… you want me to kiss you?”

“Gilbert, are you serious? I’ve wanted to kiss you since the day you first walked into Abby’s lab; what do you think tonight was?”

“Wait… you were… flirting with me?”

“Have been for about six months now, thanks for noticing.”

Erin flushed a bit, and then paused as she put the pieces together. “So… if I did kiss you… you wouldn’t mind?”

“Well, I mean, I’d love to kiss you Gilbert, but I’m afraid you might black out again.”

“Oh, hush.” Erin seized the blonde by the tie around her neck and pulled her close, kissing her before she could think about it.

“Now I think I’m the one in danger of blacking out,” Holtzmann said once they broke apart, her grin spreading from ear to ear.

“You are never going to let me hear the end of that are you?”

“Not in this life, Gilbert.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song I used for this piece is Good Girls by 5 Seconds of Summer :)


End file.
